User blog:Zacmariozero/Top 20 Favorite Characters: A cool thing someone else did so I wanna do it too
ey I haven't done one of these in a while. Let's have some fun. Guess my Top 20 favorite characters and shit. Yeah. I'm only giving quotes and, if need be, very vague hints. Also, I am giving you guys two freebies, since they're extremely obvious. 20 "That's right! You're about to be killed by a zamboni! Tell me where your fucking boss is or you're going to die! In five minutes!" 19 "Do you know what hellfire feels like, Fisk? Like all your sins come home to roost. All the wounds you've gouged in others brought back on yourself. And the "Kingpin of Crime" likes causing pain the same way he likes baby back ribs, yeah? Extra portions. So, tell me...what are you scared of?" 18 "I walk my own path, regardless of what direction other men take." 17 "I ain't normal! And I don't mean that I'm stupid! I can do aaalllll kinds o' stuff that normal humans can't, you know what I mean? How 'bout that? Amazing, huh?" 16 "I will never give up on you. I will follow you to the end of the world." 15 "If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would've been GENIUS! It's the ONLY mistake I've made in my LIFE!" 14 "Ah! A knight of a foreign realm! Huzzah!" 13 "The 'hope' that everyone longs for is just a preexisting harmony. But despair was the one thing that was different. The heart-racing excitement of messy despair has a taste like you've never known! Despair is the one thing that brings chaos to this world. Just like a single bullet setting off a world war, despair has the power to throw this world into chaos!" 12 (Two characters) "Hold on, Man. We don't go anywhere with 'scary', 'spooky', 'haunted', or 'forbidden' in the title." "Ror rydrocoronic." 11 "Men like these... They bring out the evil in people. That's how they make their money. They don't want you to change for the good... So I show them the old me." 10 "Am I really going to defile a grave for money?.... Of course I am!" 9 (I'll give you guys a freebie) "BANANA SLAMMA!" 8 "No, you're wrong! I only fight when I am forced to protect the world from those who would pit machines against man. I believe humans and robots can live in peace!" 7 "That man won't quit as long as he can still draw a breath. None of my teammates will. Me? I've got a different problem. I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something. To break someone. Never allowing myself to lose control, even for a moment, or someone could die." 6 "I'll finish this. Right here. Right now. I WILL DEFEAT YOU, SIGMA!" 5 "My methods are a means to an end, no different than pruning weeds in order to let an orchid flourish. Those who stand in the way of my vision oppose me because they fear me, but more than that they fear what I represent. Change. Do you know why I despise Richards? And T'Challa? Because never one have they reined in their own self-righteous arrogance long enough to try and see what I see. Never once have they asked me: why? Do you want to know? Love. Measure my crimes against what mankind does to itself, and I am a saint. ... I have looked into the future, I have seen how one violent action after another spins the world toward a future where all that remains of Earth is a burned out cinder. Every time I have looked into the future, that is what I have seen. Every time but one. In one possible future mankind becomes united. Cures for all diseases are found. Global conflict ends. Hunger is abolished. Education is universal. And no one goes without. In that world, there are laws. To break even the slightest of these is to suffer immediate and terminal punishment. ... Ten thousand futures have I looked at. A hundred thousand. And in only one does mankind finally unite, and flourish...and survive." 4 (Freebie #2, Two characters) "It's-a-me, (insert one of two names here)" 3 "We're not just our failures. As much as they hurt, we learn from them. Then we go out there and do our best to make up for them-- Even though we never will. We save people. We save as many as we can to make up for the ones we couldn't. That's all we do." 2 "SHOWTIIIIME!" 1 "I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!" Category:Blog posts